


What Do You Want To Teach Me Now, Teacher?

by Narglefanfics



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Goldenqueen, Teacher/Student, plotwhatplot, sweetrumple, youngregina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23729599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narglefanfics/pseuds/Narglefanfics
Summary: During a lesson in the Enchanted Forest, Regina and Rumple get busy against a book shelf. Rumple's POV.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold
Kudos: 40





	What Do You Want To Teach Me Now, Teacher?

**Author's Note:**

> My first time in a few years writing for my favorite ship <3\. Also first time writing smut. I'm just suffering from a lack of Goldenqueen content and have too much time on my hands. I don't know what this is, honestly. :)

“…Master?” Regina’s gentle, hesitant voice spoke, pulling Rumple out of his thoughts with a tug towards his more sinister cravings. 

“Hm?” He absentmindedly hummed, picking up a trinket to appear busy. “You’ll have to speak up, dearie.” He did so despise when she was fearful to speak. Cora had certainly done a number on her, something he knew would play to his advantage, but that annoyed him, nevertheless. 

“Sorry,” She mumbled, another habit picked up from her mother’s teachings. He set his bobble down and turned to face her. It was cute, the way she decided to wear all black to seem more confident yet still had her eyes glued to the floor. Well, giant strides weren’t made all in one day, he supposed. And he knew he should “cherish” the sweet creature in front of him. A time would come in the future where his queen would be just as cruel and hateful as he was. 

“Look me in the eyes when you speak, little dove.” He ordered Regina firmly. Her cheeks flushed at her pet name and she finally turned her dark eyes up to meet his. “That’s better, now isn’t it? No one ever held authority by whispering and staring at their feet.” Regina nodded.

“Y-yes. Thank you. Um, I… I wanted to ask you about my progress. Is it to your satisfaction?” Her tone had a hint of worry that excited Rumplestiltskin’s core. He regarded her a moment, eyes passing over her ample bosom that reached out to him, begging to be bruised. Her choice of wearing a dress that exposed her shoulders was not lost on him. The entirety of Regina’s being was this way: looking for a savior through pain and suffering. She was coming along nicely, he would say, if he didn’t need her receptive to his influence.  


“Let’s see,” he began, slowly encircling her. She stood erect, with her a chin a little higher than normal, but he could tell she was holding her breath. Once behind her, he leaned forward to whisper in her ear, “Your mother would have been farther along at this point.” He trailed a nail over her exposed shoulder, leaning his body into hers. He heard a tiny gasp from his prey, but she stayed, nonetheless. 

“I’m not my mother,” an uncharacteristic growl came from Regina. 

“Of course, you’re not,” Rumple teased, his hands further roaming as they made their way down his pupil’s sides. “You still have much more to learn, more innocent things to kill.” He lowered his head to the creamy olive skin of Regina’s neck and took in her scent. It was pitiful, how this moping creature before him could drive him mad. 

“W-will you teach me then, Master?” She asked, her voice sounding close to a whimper. Rumple laughed, no doubt confusing Regina, and suddenly spun her around and pinned her against the bookshelves. Regina let out a little “oomph,” but other than that remained quiet in anticipation. Her dark eyes looked up at him through long lashes, urging him forward. 

“Lesson One: Know what you want.” He growled, pushing her tiny wrists into the books as he began sucking and biting at her neck. Her moans quickly echoed around the tower they were in. He used magic to hold Regina’s wrists above her head, so that he was able to rip down her dress, exposing fresh, beautiful breasts that fit perfectly into the palm of his hands. He squeezed like he was trying to make them pop, before kneading them and pinching the nipples. He swiftly undid her corset and watched her dress pool around her feet. “A little under dressed today, my queen?” he smirked, noticing her lack of under garments. Regina smiled, her skin flushed and chest rising and dropping quickly.  


“Know what you want.” She repeated with a quirk of her eyebrow. Damn this woman.  


“And what do you want?” He asked, trailing his hands down until he was on his knees. He spread her legs apart and leaned forward to blow on her most sensitive area.  


“R-Rumple-” She squealed, instinctively trying to close her legs, but the Dark One forced them open.   


“What do you want, little dove?” He repeated, sticking out his tongue to lick the wetness that pulled between her thighs. His claws dug into her thighs as he began going down on her in earnest, taking in her sweet scent and taste. Regina struggled against him, mewling like a cat in heat and fighting her instincts to thrust into his face.  


“I-I want Snow White’s heart on a platter.” She moaned.  


“And?” He asked, coming up for air and biting the inside of her thigh. He easily slipped two fingers inside her and began stretching her out as his tongue circled her sensitive clit.  


“I want her to s-suffer the same pain I f-felt!” She did her best to speak, her legs shaking as Rumple began thrusting his fingers harshly into her. “I want her to w-watch everything she’s ever loved burn to the ground, and I want to stand triumphant!” She screamed, reaching her climax with just a twist of Rumple’s fingers.  


“Lesson Two,” Rumple began, getting back on his feet. “Go after it with everything you have.” He wiped his mouth with a handkerchief as he regarded his work. Regina was a quivering mess in front of him, the magical binds to her wrists the only thing keeping her up. He snapped his fingers, vanishing the binds and making Regina fall to her knees. She looked up at him, eyes glazed over with lust and body practically begging for air. He took a seat on a high-backed chair as Regina reached for her clothes. “Ah, ah, ah.” He waved his finger. “Surely, you’re not so rude as to not return the favor.” 

“Sorry, Master.” Regina apologized, crawling seductively over to him. This was still a knew realm for her. She was self-conscious and awkward at times, but she was trying to be sexy for him. That turned him on more than anything. Regina propped herself between his legs and reached, as she had done many times, for his large member tucked tightly away in his leather pants. It was hard and erect in her small hands and she began slowly trailing her tongue from the base to the head. Rumple’s intake of breath was encouragement for her to keep going. She took his dick in her mouth and began moving her head, trying to reach past her gag reflex. She wasn’t giving up and eventually had him down further than she ever had before. She popped back up and smiled cutely at him. “I did it!” Gods, he wanted to rip her apart again and take all his anger out on her begging body. 

Without saying anything, he took a handful of her hair and slammed her back down on him. Regina’s hands tightened against his thighs as he began pumping her harder and harder, occasionally letting her come up for air. It didn’t take his climax long to build and just as he was pressing her all the way down, he shot his hot load down her throat. Regina came back up, coughing violently, and wiped the spit from her mouth. Her mascara was running down her cheeks, but she looked content, even proud of herself. He stuffed his dick back into his pants and gently ran his fingers through Regina’s hair. He smiled, looking down at his perfect little creature. Regina hummed slightly, closing her eyes, and resting against his hand a moment with a soft smile on her face. She was tired, he could tell. It was moment’s like these that made Rumple almost regretful that he had to turn her into a monster… but it couldn’t be helped. He knew what he wanted, and it didn’t matter who he hurt to get it. But these moments, yes, they were certainly something to cherish. Before long, he would have nothing new to teach her and she wouldn’t be his anymore. 

Regina took advantage of her teacher’s tenderness and climbed into his lap. She rested her head against his neck, her hand coming up to play with the soft hair on his chest. “I’ll always be yours, Rumplestiltskin.” She said sweetly, as if reading his mind. Rumple needed to destroy her from the inside out, to have her crying and begging him to stop. He needed her to be broken. But, a part of him needed this too. He placed a gentle kiss on her head.

“I would say your performance is satisfactory, indeed.”


End file.
